The Disappeareance of Hatsune Miku
by Miku Hanato
Summary: SONGFIC dari lagu The Disappeareance of Hatsune Miku. Apa yang terjadi kalau Miku Hatsune ingin di uninstall? Apakah gadis itu bisa melawan kehendak pemiliknya? atau... pasrah dan melihat dirinya perlahan menghilang? 2nd SONGFIC from me. ONESHOT. RnR? :D


Author note: ... Sorry guys, I've been off for such a LONG time. So, this is my first fanfiction to celebrate the end of my hiatus ^^;;

**Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu**

**Song by: CosmoP**

**Rate: T**

**WARNING: TATA BAHASA ANCUR, TYPO, GAJE, ABAL, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Disclaimer (c) Yamaha**

Miku Hatsune meraba matanya. Gadis berambut hijau itu mendapati dirinya di sebuah ruangan kosong yang hitam kelam. Hanya kotak-kotak hijau yang bernuansa "cyberish" menemaninya di ruangan itu. Awalnya tubuhnya terasa sangat berat untuk digerakkan, tapi lama kelamaan akhirnya ia bisa juga. Gadis itu menatap sekitar, hawa dingin ruangan itu terasa menusuk kulitnya. Perasaannya bercampur aduk dari takut, cemas, dan bingung. Dimana pemiliknya yang biasanya berada di layar hologram dan selalu tersenyum ketika membuat Miku bernyanyi?

"... _masuta, _anda dimana?" teriak Miku sambil menjelajahi tempat itu. Pemiliknya yang biasa disapa "masuta/master" tidak terlihat tanda-tanda keberadaannya. "Tolong, jangan tinggalkan aku! Keluarkan aku dari tempat ini!" isak gadis itu lagi.

Di tengah keputusasaan Miku, sebuah layar—bentuknya seperti kotak hologram berwarna biru muncul di belakangnya. Spontan Miku langsung berbalik badan. Wajah gadis itu langsung berubah menjadi horror ketika melihat tulisan-tulisan di kotak itu. Ia meambaca satu persatu tulisan dengan kengerian. Ingin mati rasanya.

**Are you sure you want to Uninstall VOCALOID 2: Miku Hatsune?**

**Yes – No**

Kata-kata yang simpel... tapi sanggup meruntuhkan hati Miku dalam sekejap. Bulir-bulir air mata menetes perlahan, ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa masuta-nya yang sangat baik dan berharga akan melakukan hal ini. Ya, menghapus Miku Hatsune. Akhirnya gadis itu sadar, kalau ia bukan manusia, tetapi hanya sebuah perangkat lunak komputer yang digunakan untuk membuat lagu. Dan nama perangkat lunak itu adalah "VOCALOID."

"Jadi selama ini aku—" belum selesai kata-katanya, perlahan ia menyadari bahwa ujung kakinya seperti termakan sesuatu. Pelan-pelan kakinya mengelupas lalu menghilang begitu saja menjadi pecahan ribuan—atau jutaan pixel di ruangan itu. Hal itu terus berlanjut dalam hitungan menit hingga akhirnya sudah mulai menggerogoti torsonya. Gadis itu dengan pasrah bersandar ke salah satu tembok dengan tubuhnya yang sudah tidak lengkap, ia mengingat-ingat masa-masa bahagianya bersama masuta-nya.

_Singing was once fun for me, but... why can't I feel anything now?_

Hari dimana ia bernyanyi bersama masuta-nya, dimana ia melihat senyuman halus terukir di wajah cowok itu ketika bernyayi bersama dengannya. Itulah pemilik Miku. Orang yang selalu membuatkan Miku lagu-lagu ataupun lagu cover, bermain-main bersamanya, ataupun tertawa dengannya. Kenangan-kenangan indah itu kini hanyalah beribarat puing-puing di _recycle bin_. Memang sakit hati rasanya tetapi... apa boleh buat? Bila ini yang diinginkan pemiliknya, maka Miku akan melakukannya... apapun demi pemiliknya. Bahkan ketika ia dihapus sekalipun.

Sepasang mata berwarna hijau menatap ke atas dengan senyum yang tidak dipaksakan. Ingin rasanya ia melihat wajah pemiliknya untung yang terakhir kali... sebelum seluruh tubuhnya habis di tempat itu. Ingin sekali ia merasakan kebahagiaan bersama pemiliknya untuk sekali saja... tapi ia tahu itu sudah tidak mungkin karena hidupnya akan berakhir dalam hitungan detik lagi. Miku menundukkan kepalanya dan air matanya pun berhenti mengalir.

"Selamat tinggal masuta," bisik Miku. Satu detik sebelum dirinya habis, semua kenangan bahagia itu terasa berputar di kepalanya seakan-akan seperti menonton film bioskop dalam hitungan detik. Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirnya. Senyuman perpisahan.

"Miku Hatsune berhasil di hapus," bisik Miku. "Miku Hatsune berhasil di—"

_**CESH!**_

Dalam sekejap, tubuh gadis itu pun habis menjadi pixel-pixel yang tersebar.

**THE END**

Woah! Cliff! O_O;; kayaknya mungkin entar bakal ada sekuel kalo banyak yang mendukung, hehehe X3 maaf ya bagi penunggu (?) setia saya yang udah nungguin updatean fict yang lain, tenang bentar lagi pasti di update SEMUA o3ob;; sebenernya saya hiatus tuh karena—FNI jadi ALAY, sibuk ngurusin UTAU, sibuk sama tablet dan Paint Tool SAI sama sibuk sama sekolah xDDD /alibimodeon/ yah... kayaknya segini dulu deh =w= ... review ya! XD


End file.
